


It’s Monday I’m In Love

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: There's A Pot A Brewin' (And Your Kisses Are The Only Sweetener I Need) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pines for hot business men on Mondays. Erica can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Monday I’m In Love

**Author's Note:**

> How I would love to be in a coffee shop romance.

Stiles actually looks forward to Mondays. It’s weird. He knows this. How he went from dreading Mondays to loving them is not something he really wants to get into while sober. Instead of wishing Sunday nights would never end he can't wait for Mondays. 

Mondays mean a glimpse of Derek. Or Mr. Venti-Black-Coffee-With-An-Oatmeal-To-Go. It's getting ridiculous. Even Erica has noticed.

“You have to nut up,” Erica says. Stiles just glares and continues to restock the tea display. She’s not one to mince words. “It’s getting painful to watch.”

“Shut up,” says Stiles.

“I mean, I appreciate your perkiness on Mondays, saves me from doing half the work but the mopey Tuesdays are horrible,” she continues while cleaning the cupcake display.

“Leave me alone,” says Stiles, busying himself with grinding more coffee beans.

“I’m trying to help you!” she shouts over the grinder.

“La-la, not listening!” says Stiles.

***

He should have saw it coming when Erica sent him to go get change from the bank on Monday.

Only to come back and miss Derek’s order.

It was going to be a long week bereft of hot business men with ridiculous eyebrows.

“I hate you,” he says, grabbing his apron. Erica doesn’t even look apologetic even when he sees they have plenty of change.

***

Tuesday starts off with dread and a lack of caffeine which causes him to drop a full coffee filter on the ground. He hasn't had time to make one for himself during the morning rush.

“Black coffee with an oatmeal to-go,” says a familiar voice and Stiles nearly hits his head on the counter in his haste to get up from cleaning spilled coffee grounds.

“And your number,” Derek continues almost sheepishly, holding out a crinkled coffee cup sleeve with Erica's loopy writing. “I’m not sure the one Erica gave me is real.”

Stiles has to close his mouth because it’s catching flies.

“Er,” he manages. “I-“

“Or I can just take the coffee,” Derek says and Stiles can see his face flushing pink of all colours.

“No! I mean, yes. My number!” he hastily uncaps his Sharpie used for orders and grabs a coffee cup. “And the coffee’s on the house.”

“Not the oatmeal?” Derek says questioningly, his lips drawing up to a smirk.

“Nope, oatmeal’s only on the table after the fifth date,” says Stiles.

“Good to know,” Derek says and their hands brush longer than necessary for a cup of coffee exchange. Stiles may owe Erica his tips this month. Or at least get Boyd’s number for her when he comes by.

After all Mondays may be his day but Thursdays are hers.


End file.
